<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959543">Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinda?, Suicidal Tommyinnit, This is just a prompt!, ghostinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really vibe with the idea of Tommy dancing on the bridge because he gets to spend his last moments knowing he'll be free and no longer cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommys death being due to the whole lava thing right?<br/>
So imagine Tommy placing down a jukebox and playing discs he may have (chirp), dancing to the tune and enjoying his final moments and when the song stops, he dances of the bridge.<br/>
People in l'manberg hearing chirp playing very softly one day, and they try to find out where it's coming from so they follow it til it gets louder and louder. This leads them to ghostinnit.<br/>
What I'm personally thinking is that ghostinnit gets spooked by them, and runs/fades away which causes disc 11 to play OR chirp starts doing that thing where a part of it starts repeating over and over.<br/>
No matter how many times they try to approach ghostinnit this keeps happening but at one point someone plays a disc and this causes ghostinnit to like go to them/the jukebox and not disappear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>